World Camp
by 00JustAnotherPerson00
Summary: World Camp. A summer camp made for rich boys who have parents that can actually afford to send their kids to this shitty place. Most of them don't even want to be here. Let's go from there...
1. New Beginnings

**1 ONE 1**

The sudden sound of an alarm clock filled the small bedroom, effectively waking up a certain American boy.

 _Is it morning already?_ According to the deafening beeping, it probably was. Alfred had spent half the night tossing and turning rather than actually sleeping. He could not stop thinking about the summer camp he and his brother would be attending

 _World Camp_. What a weird name.

Alfred shifted in his bed and struggled to shut off his alarm clock. He dragged his hand around the small table until he found what he was looking for. After successfully shutting off that horrible device, Alfred cracked open an eye. 7:02. There was around an hour before the taxi came to whisk them away for the summer. He could get some shut-eye before then...

His thoughts were very rudely interrupted by a thunderous banging at his door.

"Alfred, get up! A taxi is coming to pick us up in, like, one hour. You better get your ass out of bed-" his brother, Matthew, continued to yell, "-or I"ll personally drag it out!

Alfred, although reluctantly, managed to pull himself into a sitting position. He stretched out his arms above him and smiled at the satisfying pop from his joints. He yawned before adjusting his eyes to the bright sunlight seeping through the window. "'Kay, Mattie! I'll be out in a minute!"

Alfred quickly changed his clothes and cleaned up before exiting the room looking fresh. He carried his pre-packed suitcase and followed his nose straight to the kitchen. Matthew stood at the stove flipping some pancakes in his red, frilly apron (Alfred did not dare comment on his brother's choice of clothes, knowing he would be beat).

"Mornin' Mattie"

"Good morning, Al"

Alfred swiftly took his seat at the kitchen island, grabbing his breakfast and drowning it in maple syrup. If he was being honest with self, Alfred was quite excited to what his summer could bring. He would normally jump at any opportunity to make new friends, so naturally, he was giddy at the thought. Not that he didn't have friends, he was actually quite popular at school. Although, none of them were proper friends. Girls would hang around him for his looks and money, where guys hang out with him because of all the girls that swarmed around him.

World Camp was different. It was only for boys and cost a shit ton of money to enter. It was an international program, and he would get to meet people from all over the globe. His bunk buddy could be from Antarctica! How cool was that?

"Hey, Mattie?"

"What is it."

"Is... is Mom gonna see us go?"

Matthew looked at his brother with an apologetic smile. Alfred hated that smile. "You know she's gonna be busy, Alfred."

"Yeah, I know. Just wonderin'."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The plane ride was painfully long, but Arthur knew he could not fall asleep. Francis was sleeping next to him. Sleeping would deem him vulnerable

As to why that idiot was here, he was not sure. Arthur's mother told him he would have to drag his cousin along to the rich boy camp he signed up for in order to get _away_ from his family.

He grumbled. _So much for enjoying my summer._

"Francis, get the hell up. The plane landed." Arthur shook Francis violently.

Despite the fact Arthur hated his cousin, he was glad he had to bring Francis rather than any of his brothers back in England. Every single one of them was the spawn of Satan himself. They would manage to turn him into the camp's laughing stock in a week, max. He would kill anyone to get a break from them.

"Francis, you sad excuse of a human being, get up."

"Can you not," he replied in his annoying French accent. "I am trying to get my beauty sleep."

"It's not working. You're only getting uglier."

"How cruel! You're just jealous I don't have to deal with pubic hair growing on my face."

"There is nothing wrong with my eyebrows, you little shit!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The car hit a bump and Alfred's head was jerked to the side, causing the boy to wince in pain. His head had been propped at an odd angle and it was beginning to cramp.

He was hoping his parents would drop them off at the camp personally, or even come to say goodbye at the least, but they never really had time for him and Matt anymore. To their parents, the twins were just another task to be dealt with until they were 18 and able to provide for themselves.

"Are we there yet?" Alfred asked partially unconscious.

"Just 10 more minutes, Al."

He looked out the window in his sleepy haze, and what he saw was beautiful.

It was exactly what people would dream to see in the wild. Trees and animals roaming the land with mountains to compliment it all. Wildflowers were growing everywhere to the point he could probably drown in them.

"Wow"

"It's beautiful, huh?" Matthew added.

It definitely was. Alfred began to understand why this place was so expensive. The sky was almost as blue as his eyes and so clear: not a single cloud in sight. This summer was going to be one to remember.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I don't understand why your Mother dragged me to come with you. I could have just spent my summer talking to my Mattieu. But _non_ , I have to spend it with you instead!" Francis continued with his useless ranting.

"Matthew? Isn't he the fellow you met online." It all started a few months ago. Arthur knew there was something wrong when his cousin stopped flirting with every human being he came into contact with. Although, he was quite surprised to find out Francis had finally found someone. Albeit, they met due to an email being sent to the wrong person. "I honestly pity him. He has no idea how annoying you are in real life."

"You're jealous," Francis commented before heaving a sigh. "I just wish he didn't live halfway across the world, you know?"

"Did he not say he lived in America?" Arthur thought out loud.

"So what? It's not like I'm going to see him. He lives all the way in New York. Besides, I don't even know how he looks like." Francis looked depressed.

"Hasn't he sent a picture of himself or something?"

" _Non_. I sent him one but he never sent one back." He was typing something into his phone. "But before you ask, I know he's real. He is not some fake person just because he refuses to send a picture of himself."

Arthur decided to drop the topic completely and brought up some random conversation, which obviously lead to their usual banter. That was until their taxi driver threatened to kick them out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 _ **Mon Cher**_

 **Francis:** _Bonjour, Mattieu! We haven't talked in a while..._

 **You:** _Don't be over dramatic, Francis. We talked this morning, remember?_

 **Francis:** _I know, I miss your voice._

 **You:** _...I miss your voice, too_

 **Francis:** _I won't be able to talk to you during the summer. I know, very tragic. I'm being forced to go to this dumb camp in America. World Camp. Have you heard of it? You live in America, yes?_

Matthew felt his breath hitch as he re-read the message over and over again. Francis was coming to the same camp. He was not sure if he should be happy or completely terrified, so he decided on both.

"What's up Matt? You got a little pale for a second..." Due to a lack of response, Alfred decided to take the initiative to lean over and read the text himself. "Oh shit. What are you going to do?"

Alfred was well aware of the little fling his twin was having online with some guy living in France. He also knew his twin was head over heels for this _Francis_. He was also aware that this guy had no idea how Matthew looked, since his brother never had the guts to send this guy a picture. 'Too scared of rejection' or something of the sort.

"What do you _think_ I'm going to do? I'm gonna avoid him all summer." Matthew answered, as if that was the obvious thing to do.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "You can't ju- You know what? Do whatever you want."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Mattieu isn't replying. I think I made him mad." Francis pouted.

"He's a big boy. He'll get over it." Arthur replied.

They were approaching the camp, Arthur could see it in the distance. It was magnificent and completely in the wild, meaning they would not be allowed to use technology throughout the summer. That was quite the price to pay to spend two months rolling around in dirt.

They paid their taxi fee and grabbed their luggage, before marching towards the entrance. There were many other cars lined up, that was expected. They were told around 24 boys would be attending. What was not expected though, was the girl that came out of a car with, from what it looked like, her brother.

Francis followed his gaze towards the car and realized what his friend was gawking at. "They didn't tell us there was going to be any girls allowed."

"There's probably an explanation for it. Let's just hurry and get inside before I melt." Arthur began to drag his belongings towards the camp doors.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The camp was large and almost looked like a cheap resort. Cheap in his standards of course. Considering how much money was paid for this, it was as expected. As everyone was finally settled inside the camp, the lady who ran the place began to speak.

"Good morning boys... and girl..." she began awkwardly, "and welcome to World Camp!" The lady waited for an applause that never came. Alfred was not sure what she expected from a bunch of snobby rich kids who were dragged from the comfort of their own home and into this place.

"I'm Melinda. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." _Sure it is_ , Alfred thought. "We'll give you a few minutes to get acquainted with your surroundings and meet some your fellow campers. We'll meet up in the cafeteria in 30 minutes!"

When she finally left, it did not take long for some people to start up conversations with each other. His brother was already busy talking to some over-enthusiastic guy about... pasta sauces. Weird.

He suddenly heard someone clear their throat behind him, so he turned around to face them.

"I think I am supposed to introduce myself, yes? Um... I'm Arthur Kirkland." The stranger held out his hand. "A pleasure."

It took Alfred a full minute to finally react to what just happened. The stranger, or Arthur, was starting to get uncomfortable. So Alfred said the first thing that came to mind:

"Holy shit-cakes! Your eyebrows are huge!"

Arthur eye twitched as he scowled and he seemed to have a vein sticking out of his forehead. "You ill-mannered fuck! Did your mother not teach you any manners? I honestly can't stand you Americans."

Arthur grabbed his luggage and stomped away.

"Jeez, what crawled up his ass and died?" Alfred muttered to himself.

* * *

 **I hope you didn't expect anything good...**

 **I'm literally a 15 yr old loser who's still in love with Hetalia after, like, 3 years. I was honestly scared to post this since this is the first thing I've ever written.** **I wanted a Fic with all my fav ships and a Camp AU, so I wrote my own. I'm not proud of it...** **Please don't hate, but some advice would be welcomed! Some ships you can expect in this include: Usuk, Franada, Spamano, Pruhun, and more!**

 **Thx for reading**

 **\- JustAnotherPerson**


	2. Introductions

**2 TWO 2**

Gilbert knew this was a bad idea. He looked around for someone to talk to, but everyone was already in the middle of a conversation. He hated bratty rich kids, despite being one himself. He could not even talk to his brothers. Ludwig was busy being dragged into some argument about pasta sauces... weird. He noticed Roderich was also busy talking to some guy with a pink flower in his hair.

None of that mattered because he was getting bored now. _This sucked_...

"Is your hair naturally that colour?"

Gilbert turned to his right to see someone staring at him in mild interest. He had long blonde hair and a small stubble.

"Sorta, yeah." He answered. He knew his abnormally white hair and red-violet eyes tended to bring unwanted attention.

"Woah! What about your eyes?" another voice asked. Gilbert noticed some brunette walking up from behind the blonde.

"Yeah. They're real." He looked at the two. "I'm Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

The one with the stubble swung his arm around Gilbert's shoulders. "Well, Gilbert. I'm Francis, and I like you and your... hair. I hope you like booze 'cause I brought a lot and am very willing to share... and you are?"

The brunette walked up to them. "The name's Antonio, and I _have_ to come if there's free booze.

 _Maybe_ , Gilbert thought, _this summer could be pretty awesome._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Did you see him?" Alfred asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, he left with these two other guys," Matthew responded in an equally hushed tone. "Fuck. He's hotter in person. What do I do, Alfred? I can't ignore him all summer!" Matthew was grabbing Alfred's shirt.

"Maybe, Matthew, you should go and talk to him, and just not tell him it's you."

Matthew slowly blinked before taking in what his brother just said. "That's... actually pretty smart, Alfred."

"Of course it is! I said it!"

Matthew sighed. His brother was always so full of himself, but it suited him. He was the perfect blend of overconfident and humble, which always got him on peoples good side. He could charm the pants off any one of he wanted. He was everything Matthew was not.

If only Matthew were that... noticeable.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I'm glad you all could make it!" Melinda, much too cheerfully in Arthur's opinion, said. "As you all know, your parents paid a lot of money for you guys to come here, so don't give us a reason to send you home."

Excited murmurs filled the room.

"Now, don't go planning ways to get sent home just yet. I think you guys are gonna have a ton of fun here." Her eyes seemed to darken, "and don't think we're gonna let you go that easily."

The room suddenly went quiet.

"Excellent! I'm very excited to meet all of you soon. Right now, you can go and find your cabin and bunkmate. The list is written down here and you won't be able to change it."

All the campers made their way towards the cabins. There were four in total and three bunk beds in each. The list was taped onto a wooden pole waiting for everyone to read.

 **Cabin 1:**

 **Matthew - Tino**

 **Toris - Heracles**

 **Vash - Lilli**

 **Cabin 2:**

 **Gilbert - Eli**

 **Roderich - Yao**

 **Alfred - Arthur**

 **Cabin 3:**

 **Lukas - Kiku**

 **Francis - Feliks**

 **Berwald - Matthias**

 **Cabin 4:**

 **Emil - Ivan**

 **Lovino - Antonio**

 **Feliciano - Ludwig**

Arthur glanced at the sheet. He seemed to be stuck bunking with a fellow named Alfred. He sounded nice, Arthur hoped he was nice as well. He did _not_ want to be stuck with some idiot like the American he talked to earlier.

As Arthur made his way towards the cabin he was assigned to, he heard loud cheerful laughter coming from inside. _I wonder what that is..._

As he walked in, he saw the last thing he ever wanted to see.

"Hiya, Artie! I'm Alfred Jones, your new bunk buddy."

 _Oh hell, no._

"My name is Arthur, not _Artie_ , you insolent wanker! And I refuse to sleep near you for a second, let alone an entire summer!"

"Sorry, Artie, but you can't change it. What they chose is what we'll have to deal with, remember?" Alfred pouted.

"Watch me, asshole." Arthur spat before marching off to Melinda's office.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You're just going to have to get along with him," Melinda said with a roll of her eyes.

Arthur could only gape. "I am not going to deal with that... American idiot for the rest of the goddamn summer!"

"Sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

Arthur glared at Melinda, but she only yawned and closed her eyes, looking nothing less than bored out of her mind. He had no choice but to go back into the cabin and face Alfred.

"Wha'd she say, Artie?" asked the idiot Arthur hated as he entered. "She didn't let you change anything, did she?"

"I hope you get fucked by a dog."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Lovino grumbled as he made his way towards his cabin. He was not happy with the ways things had turned out for him. He was stuck with some retard named Antonio, but at least he had his brother in the same cabin and could keep an eye on him.

He did not understand why his parents decided to send him and Feliciano here. He was planning to spend his summer relaxing, dammit! He did not want to spend it surrounded by a bunch of sweaty teenage boys. Nothing seemed to go his way.

As he entered, he noticed Feliciano having a conversation with a tall and creepy kid (he wore a scarf despite the summer heat) about pasta sauces... weird.

He looked towards the bed he would need to use for the rest of the summer, and noticed some ditsy kid staring at him with... an awestruck expression, for lack of better words. It was probably his stupid bunkmate.

"What are you staring at, loser."

"Are you Lovino by any chance?" he asked breathlessly, keeping the awestruck look on his face.

"What's it to you?" Lovino replied, starting to get irritated by this idiot who would not realize Lovino was not in the mood for conversation.

"You're cute. Like _really_ cute."

 _What the fuck._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Alright!" Melinda began. "I hope you guys realized that you can't change your bunk buddy, _now stop fucking asking_. Cool?"

Everyone nodded their heads in fear.

"Great! We haven't been doing any camp activities so far, so that's what we're going to do tomorrow. Today, I hope you guys brought swimming trunks, 'cause we're going to the lake for a nice swim!" This seemed to get the campers excited.

Gilbert was one of these people. He always liked the beach and how the water felt on his body as he swam. Francis seemed excited to show off his body while Antonio wanted to see the body of a certain somebody. Gilbert was not sure what to think about that.

"You guys know there aren't girls at this place, right?" Gilbert asked nonchalantly.

"So?" Francis answered.

" _So_ ," Gilbert continued, "who the hell are you trying to impress?"

"Oh Gilbert, my straight friend. You should not let something as silly as gender stop you, you know?"

"Yeah!" Antonio added.

"It's just... I don't get how you could get turned on by a dick. I mean, I see one every day on myself." He asked honestly.

"Oh mon ami, it's not all about being turned on, as you so disgracefully put it."

 _Whatever_ , Gilbert thought.

By the time they reached the lake, everyone was already playing in the water. Antonio began making his way to some Italian, judging by the trunks he was wearing which displayed the Italian flag. By the looks of it, this teen was not excited to see him.

"Hey, Gilbert?" Francis spoke.

"What is it, Franny?"

"You see that kid over there?" Francis pointed towards the same brunette Gilbert saw earlier with the flower in his hair. He was sitting on a wooden platform. "Why is he not swimming? He looks very suspicious..."

"I think his name is Eli Héderváry. I'm pretty sure he shares a bunk with me. I'll talk to him or something." Gilbert offered before he realized that his friend was not even listening. His eyes seemed to focus on a blonde with glasses and subtly long hair.

"Yeah, you go do what you want," Francis said as he waved his hand and made his way towards the boy.

Gilbert let out a sigh before he turned and walked towards the stranger.

"Hey. You're Eli, yeah?" he asked nervously when he reached the guy.

"Yeah, so?" The stranger looked at him as he spoke.

"Well. Are you not going in the water?" he asked, not really sure how to keep the conversation going.

"I can't" Eli answered. He continued when he noticed Gilbert's confused expression, "I have... um... cramps."

Gilbert sat beside Eli and looked out at the lake. "So what are you doing sitting here alone? My friends are busy hitting on some guys."

"Oh?" This piece of information seemed to intrigue Eli. "Who's your friend?"

Gilbert pointed to Francis, who had a look of confusion as the blonde boy, who he was trying to serenade earlier, ran away in fear. Antonio, on the other hand, was getting sand thrown in his face. "I told them it was confusing how they could be turned on from a dick if they see one on themselves every day, you know?" He glanced at Eli's reaction from the corner of his eye.

"Well, there's a lot of girls who see dicks every day and still get turned on."

Gilbert could not help but laugh at that, Eli soon joining in on the laughter. "Yeah, that's true... well, I better get going. It was nice talking to you, Eli" Gilbert stood up to get going.

"You too."

Gilbert turned towards him and stuck his hand out. Eli stared at the hand before smiling and grabbing it for a shake.

"I'm Gilbert, by the way. Spelled A-W-E-S-O-M-E"

Eli began to laugh and, in the warm light of the setting sun, Gilbert could not help but admire how beautiful he looked.

* * *

 **Yeah, I really wish I was a better writer. No matter how many times I fix it, I'm never satisfied!**

 **I guess I should clear up some names and such...**

 **Matthew Williams - Canada**

 **Tino Väinämöinen - Finland**

 **Toris Laurinaitis - Lithuania**

 **Heracles Karpusi - Greece**

 **Vash Zwingli - Switzerland**

 **Lilli Zwingli - Liechtenstein**

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt - Prussia**

 **Eli Héderváry - Hungary**

 **Roderich Edelstien - Austria**

 **Yao Wang - China**

 **Alfred F. Jones - America**

 **Arthur Kirkland - England**

 **Lukas Bondevik - Norway**

 **Kiku Honda - Japan**

 **Francis Bonnefoy - France**

 **Feliks Łukasiewicz - Poland**

 **Berwald Oxenstierna - Sweden**

 **Matthias Køhler - Denmark**

 **Emil Bondevik - Iceland**

 **Ivan Braginski - Russia**

 **Lovino Vargas - Romano**

 **Antonio Fernàndez Carriedo - Spain**

 **Feliciano Vargas - Italy**

 **Ludwig Beilschmidt - Germany**

 **That should be about it. I'm actually surprised I've gotten a response. I really thought this would be completely ignored. My exams are over, finally, so I felt like posting this in celebration.**

 **Thx for reading**

 **\- JustAnotherPerson**


	3. Effort

**3 THREE 3**

Francis was freaking out.

The kid he was trying to hit on ran away before Francis had the chance to say a word. The worst part was that there was something wrong with the signal and was not able to text Mattieu at all. He could not get a reply either. He was going insane.

Did Matthew hate him? Maybe he was angry Francis was not going to talk to him throughout the summer. Was it that bad?

He continued to walk through the random trail he found that went through the woods. The trees were just tall enough for the sun to be covered but still peek through and create beautiful light rays shining onto the path ahead of him. He listened to the sound of birds chirping, water flowing, someone talking to a rabbit, an-

 _Wait, what?_

It was true. He could see a frail boy having conversation with a rabbit somewhere off the trail. The same boy who ran away earlier. He had slightly long blonde hair, and what looked like glasses. The rabbit he was speaking to was pure white and seemed to be injured.

 _"Je me excuse_?" he asked.

The mysterious boy looked around, as if trying to locate the voice. The moment his eyes landed on Francis, he began to panic and tried to grab the rabbit and run away. Although, the animal did not like being picked up and hissed at the boy, causing him to panic even more at a loss of what to do.

Francis walked over and gently lifted the rabbit before asking, "Does the rabbit have a name?"

The boy stared for quite a while. "Kumajirou."

Francis considered this before gently lifting the boy's chin as well and looked deep into the others eyes, "and what about this little rabbit?"

Much to Francis' delight, the boy's face started to turn a deep shade of red as the blood would not stop rushing to his face. His voice was barely above a whisper, "M-matthew."

Francis suddenly remembered his online crush. God, he felt like he was cheating on Mattieu by thinking how cute this 'Matthew' was. _But, how does Matthieu even look?_ It's not like he even knew whether or not Mattieu was cute.

At this point, Matthew realised Francis was staring at him in thought. He felt his face heating up even more. He did not expect Francis of all people to find him. He was just walking through the forest before finding a injured bunny. He named it Kumahito, or whatever, before his crush decided to barge in and make him feel very uncomfortable.

Matthew realised he could not hide from Francis all summer.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Alfred really wanted to get along with his bunk buddy. He even gave up the top bunk for it. But, sadly, all was in vain. Arthur had not even spoken a word to him since they met this morning. As everyone was getting ready for bed, Alfred decided that he would have to make friends with somebody this year. Anybody.

Although, he was desperate to become friends with Arthur ever since he found out Arthur's family owned a chocolate company. That was awesome!

"Hey, Arthur?"

"Shut up."

Alfred continued, "Is it true you own a chocolate company? I think that's pretty cool, you know?" He was desperate to start a conversation and that seemed to be the only topic he could think of.

"You want free candy," Arthur sounded bitter. "Then you're just like all those other stupid kids at school. You only want me for what my family owns."

"That's not true. You know, kids at my school want me for the money I have, too. I don't really have any real friends, either." The room was quiet. Everyone was fast asleep.

Alfred could hear the bed shift above him. "Do they want chocolate as well?"

"Nah, just the money. My family owns a boring old publishing company."

Alfred jerked in surprise as Arthur's head popped down from his spot above him. "Publishing? Like Jones Publishing." Alfred just shrugged. "That's one of the most prestigious publishing companies in the world! Holy shit, you're lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Obviously. Don't you get free books all the time. And if you ever wanted to write a book and get it published, you could just get it done right away! Oh, god. I wish I could do that..." Arthur looked way too excited.

"I don't really like books. But, I like chocolate." Alfred propped himself on his elbow and stared at his bunkmate. "Do you _want_ to write a book?"

"Yes. But my family wants me to run the company in the future. I told them to ask my older brothers, but they think I'm the most responsible and would do the best job. All my brothers hate me because of it, too." Arthur paused to yawn before continuing, "although, I want to be an english teacher and maybe write a book someday."

"Hey... you know, if you ever want something published, you can count on me," he whispered with a smile.

The crickets seemed very loud now due to the comforting silence in the cabin. "That's quite kind of you, Alfred. Maybe you aren't so bad as I'd first interpreted." Arthur stared into the others eyes and blinding smile before moving his head back up to stop the blood rushing to his head. He was not blushing or anything, he was just upside down for too long. _Yeah, that was it, not that stupidly beautiful smile_.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The first morning at World Camp was most likely the worst.

Everything was in disaray and it was a complete disaster. The camp volunteers were struggling to get all the campers to the main lobby for the time every one was dreading.

They were taking the phones away.

Although, no one was as unhappy as Francis.

"How am I supposed to ignore to him all summer, Arthur! Help me!"

"That sounds like a 'you' problem, Francis, not mine to deal with." Arthur's eyes did not stray from his phone as he spoke.

Francis glanced at the other's screen, trying to figure out what was so important to his friend. "Jones Publishing? Isn't your bunk mate named 'Jones'?"

"Yes. His family owns that company," he replied as he pocketed his device.

Francis looked impressed. "Sometimes I forget how rich these kids are."

In the distance, a colourful string of curses could be heard along with another voice that tried to calm the other down.

"Lovino, just give them the phone..."

"Shut up, Feli! I am _not_ giving my fucking phone away to these dumbasses, and neither is anyone else." The one named Lovino was right. A lot of people were not willing to give up their phones. Especially not Francis.

The poor camp volunteer who was assigned to grab the phones did not know what to do. Nobody was giving up anything. That was until Melinda came...

"Every single one of you little shits better put your phone in before I take them by force."

The phones were put away quickly.

"Okay, now that we have the phone problem taken care of, we can have some camp fun!" Melinda announced before walking down a trail that lead to the camp activities. The teens followed Melinda through the forest and into the clearing where the activities were held. It was huge. Francis knew it would be a luxurious place, but damn.

Some things were indoors, like a pool, tennis, badminton, ping pong, mini golf, other stuff. There was outdoor archery, a water park, basketball, golf, zip lines, climbing walls... there was more in the distance. Francis and Arthur were not very excited.

Although, there were a few people who were.

"Holy shit, Roderich! Do you see all that." Eli whipped his head this way and that, his hair swaying in the light summer wind. "I can't wait to try everything. This is going to be so much fun!"

"I was hoping to see the music room. They do have one, right?" Roderich looked as disinterested as always.

"That sounds boring. Can we go do fencing or something cool." Eli was not in the mood to play music, especially when it was so nice out. He wanted to shoot arrows and climbs trees.

"Music is not boring! You Neanderthals just don't understand the importance of good music." The boy huffed and adjusted the glasses that perched on his perfectly sculpted nose. Eli could not help but stare, Roderich was perfect. He had fair skin, so soft and nice and smooth. So perfect that the brunette did not realize he was staring before it was too late. "Eli? What are you looking at?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing! Lets just go wherever you want, okay?" He put on a strained smile and turned on his heel to walk towards the music room, Roderich right behind him.

A sudden shout caused both of them to stop in their tracks, "Hey, Eli!"

They both turned to see a certain albino jogging towards them, or Eli to be more specific. He panted, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm gonna go and try out the obstical courses in the trees with Francis and Antonio. It's really cool! You should come, too." his smile was sincere and filled to the brim with excitement.

He wanted to go. Eli loved these kinds of things, climbing, fighting, and running always got his heart racing. But... Roderich was in the mood for some music, he did not like roughhousing or anything that required obsene amounts of energy. The boy was sophisticated and classy, and Eli needed to reach those standards. "I'm sorry, Gil. But I prefer music. Things more gentlemanly, like Roderich."

"Oh." Gilbert gave a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Cool. I just thought you were a bit more fun than Mr. Stick-up-my-ass over here. My brothers never were much fun.

" _Step_ -brother. There's no way I would be related to your dumb ass." Roderich scowled at the two.

"You two are brothers? I did not see that coming." Eli could not help but let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, Ludwig's the youngest out of all of us. I'm the oldest," Gilbert added smugly, pointing a thumb at his chest.

"Ludwig, too? Your family is quite odd."

"Yes, well, let's not waste any more time. Come, Eli. I need you to lead the way so I don't get lost... again."

"Coming, Roddy!"

Gilbert watched as the two walked away, trying his best to hide the disappointment as he made his way to his friends.

"Well? How did it go?" Antonio asked, oblivious to the hurt expression his friend wore.

"He wasn't interested, but Roderich definitely caught his eye." he muttered. It was pretty annoying to know his own stupid brother managed to befriend Eli before he could.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert. It must really hurt to find out your crush is in love with another." Francis rested the back of his hand against his forehead as he leaned his head back dramatically. "How truly tragic."

"I'm not in love with him, asshole."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yao watched as all the kids began running towards the activities and he was also quite excited. The climbing walls seemed like fun and his eyes lit up at the obstical course in the trees. His childhood friend, Kiku, was there as well. Kiku was the only person he knew in the camp, and he was not too keen on making new friends, especially if he already had one.

With this in mind, he jogged over, only to trip on something. He fell forward quite pathetically and got some grass in his mouth in the process. His long hair came out of its ponytail and spread across the ground. Maybe he could just lay there and wallow in embarrassment...

A shadow suddenly loomed over Yao and he saw a pair of large boots enter his line of vision. They were stepping on his hair.

"C-can I have book back," a voice mutter above him. Yao's eyes dragged up until they reached a kid with silver hair and a scarf. He then realized the thing he tripped on was, in fact, a book.

He slowly got up into a sitting position and grabbed the book, but did not hand it to the other. "Why are you reading? Don't you want to try the cool stuff they have here."

"I would rather just read book," the boy muttered.

Yao ignored the other's broken English. "Just go try and make some friends. Here, I'll start. My name is Yao Wang and I am from China. Now you."

"I... um... am Ivan. I am from Russia." Ivan was ready to run away at this point. He never really talked to people this much. It was probably the most he had ever said to a stranger. Yao, of course, was completely unaware of this.

"Great! Now we're friends."

"I do not like the friends. Friends disappoint." Ivan grabbed the book before running back through the path that lead to the camp cabins. Yao sighed.

 _Kiku it is, then._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey, Artie! Wait up for me!" The Brit could not help but roll his eyes. Sure, Alfred was a kind person, but he still pissed him off.

"What is it, Alfred," he asked, still tired. He had a lot of trouble sleeping last night after their little... talk. Alfred may have been an idiot, but damn, he was quite an attractive one. At first, Arthur only saw red when he looked at the American. Now that they made up, he realised how tall and handsome the other was. He looked like someone straight out of a magazine!

Alfred was oblivious of Arthur's inner turmoil. "I wanna try the ziplines and it's for two people, so I thought I could take you."

"Why don't you take your brother?"

Alfred looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, Arthur guessed it was a nervous tick. "Well, he's busy... stalking somebody.

"STALKI-"

"Look Artie, that's not important," the strawberry blonde interrupted. "You wanna come or not?"

Arthur? Miss the opportunity to stare at Alfreds face all day? Hell, no.

"Alright. Only 'cause Francis' busy with his other friends," Athur desperately tried to be as casual as possible.

"Yeah, cool. Let's go!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and sprinted to the ziplines. The teen prayed his face was not as red as it felt. It was hard to focus on running when his recent source of attraction was holding his hand like something straight out of a teen romance novel.

"S-slow down!"

Alfred suddenly stopped when they reached the zip line, causing Arthur to crash right into him. "Ouch! You asshole, I told you to slow down!"

"Sorry, Artie, but we gotta run if we wanna get our turn first." His eyes landed on their joined hands and widened. He quickly let go and began climbing the ladder without a word.

 _Oh. He's probably not into that sort of thing._

That was defiantly a downer, although, he was not surprised. Alfred probably had girls swarming him back home. The Brit was most likely just another person who found him attractive. Arthur began climbing after, thoroughly dissapointed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Matthew, like usual, did not know what to do. After Francis found him in the forest, they talked for a while. It was similar to the conversations they had before they met, except Matthew was nervous out of his mind. Although, after a while, Matthew fell back into his usual self just like when they spoke over the phone. With his snarky responses and sarcastic comments, he was worried Francis would figure out his identity, but everything was covered up by his stuttering and nerves.

Before they parted, Francis had asked him to meet up tomorrow. It was currently tomorrow and he as nervous as ever. _Does Francis like me? Does that mean he doesn't like the internet version if me. Sure, we're the same person, but Francis doesn't know that._

Despite this, Matthew wanted to spend time with Francis. The teen loved speaking to him over the phone, it was the highlight of his day. He was ecstatic to be able to speak to his crush in real life. Francis was even flirting with him yesterday! He could totally just tell the other he was Mattieu.

The shy blonde made his way to the three friends, his eyes focused on a certain French one. He had newfound confidence flowing in his blood, which only increased as he marched towards them.

Those blue eyes landed on Matthews and then Francis was smiling at him. "Hello, Matthew. Did you sleep well last night?" That smile made his knees go weak.

Fuck confidence.

"Y-yeah, thanks. For asking! Not the s-sleep. I slept well 'cause of the... uh... mattress. Yeah! It wa- it was soft and stuff..." he was blabbering again.

"I'm glad."

"That's great. Can we get going, now?" the one named Gilbert asked.

"Yeah! We should play volleyball. Two on two." Antonio added.

"You're on. Would you like to be on my team, Matthew?"

"Oh. Y-yeah, sure."

"Hah! As if you win against the awesome me and Antonio!"

They won.

* * *

 **Had this in my phone so I thought I'd post it.**

 **I just noticed I had some reviews! Ahhhhh I'm so happy holy shit! Thank you Croissance,** **I'm glad you enjoyed it. Well, now that I've gotten some confidence, imma go write some stuff.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **-JustAnotherPerson**


	4. Fun

**4 FOUR 4**

Eli sat in the large music room listening to Roderich play the piano. He was good, really good. His thin fingers moved across the keys as he closed his eyes and slightly tilted his head up in concentration and relaxation. The watched and watched.

Eli was bored.

All he wanted was to spend time with the boy, but not sit and do nothing. Regret slowed built up and he realized that maybe he should have said 'yes' to the albino kid he met earlier. But staring at Roderich was worth it, right? _Right_?

"Thank you for coming, Eli. You know, I used to have a friend who enjoyed my music as much as you do. He played the violin and we would play together, the two of us always made the best duet," Roderich had a faraway look in his eyes. "But he began liking _cooler_ things, like guns, weapons and cars. He stopped playing music and started hanging out with all the other boys. He left me... but, what's in the past is now in the past."

He continued to play for a few minutes before Eli could think of a reply, "I'm sorry to hear that. It sounded like the two of you were close..."

 _The brunette ran through the fields towards his friend, his glasses slipping down his nose. As always, he was excited to see his friend again. They were going to play together and their parents would talk as they listened to the beautiful music. He loved it and so did his best friend. It was what brought them together, and Roderich loved that more than anything. He did not like running, but he could see that familiar blonde hair in the distance. The young boy was panting at this point, never being much of an athlete. As he got closer, the small face became clear_

 _"Hey!" he yelled._

 _When he reached the other, he tripped and fell forward, landing on his hands and knees. Roderich could not help but tear up._

 _"Get up. That's not very dignified," his friend said._

 _He looked up at the other with a frown on his face and saw the hand held out to him. He grabbed it and pulled himself up before dusting off his hands and knees._

 _The blonde kissed his teeth when he glanced at the dirt covering Roderich. "You have to be more careful, you know I don't like seeing you get hurt."_

 _The young boy laughed at his friend, "then we will always help each other whenever one of us is hurt as long as the two of us are together. Forever and always, promise?"_

 _They hooked their pinky fingers, "promise."_

"...We were close, but I have you now."

Eli could feel his heart clench at those words. So he was a replacement, huh? Because poor Roderich didn't have his little friend anymore. Maybe if he was better than Roderich's friend, then he would like Eli more than... a friend.

"What was your friend's name?" he asked in a voice laced with curiosity.

"Vash. Vash Zwingli."

"You know my big brother?" a random voice asked from the hallway outside of the music room.

The two brunettes turned to see a little girl standing in the doorway with a purple ribbon in her hair. The moment Roderich's eyes landed on the young girl, his hands stopped hitting the keys.

Eli noticed the music ended abruptly, "How are you at this camp? It's only for boys from ages 14 to 17, so how is a little girl like you here?

"Oh," she looked down bashfully. "My parent's actually own this camp."

The boy's eyes widened behind his glasses. That was Lilli, she had grown a lot since the last time he had seen her. It was a long time ago, five years, maybe that was why she did not recognize him.

"Is your brother coming here?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I think so. He really likes to play the violin."

"Eli. We need to go and we need to go now." Roderich grabbed his arm and yanked it towards the second entrance, but Eli was taking none of it.

"Why are we running. Who are we running from?"

"Roderich?" another voice asked.

Roderich was sure his heart stopped beating when he saw that different yet oh-so-familiar face.

"Fuck."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Just sit down, Artie," Alfred asked in an aspirated voice.

"No! I am _not_ trying to kill myself. This is literal suicide!"

The seat for the zip line was simple. There was room for two people and they would sit on each side of some sort of rectangular seat and grab the rope in the middle before zipping through the trees. Sure, it was a long way down, but Arthur was not scared. 'Why was he so reluctant?' you may ask. It was when they sat down that Arthur realized how close their privates would be.

"C'mon, dude! Just hop on already," the Brit watched as Alfred put on his seat buckle and adjusted his helmet. "It's _totally_ safe."

The blonde sighed before reluctantly sitting down, buckling up, and grabbing onto the rope. "I better not regret this, asshole."

He sat quietly and waited for the count down that never came.

Suddenly, They were moving through the air and through the trees. Arthur jolted in surprise. It was quite beautiful. They were going so fast, but as Arthur looked at Alfred, laughing and smiling so wide it threatened to rip his face, the world stopped and it was just the two of them. Just Alfred looking at him with those amazing blue eyes. And in that moment of weakness, Arthur let himself shift his hand down the rope until it reached Alfreds. He moved his fingers onto the others and tightened his grip.

Maybe if he could not have the other, the least he could do was flirt. Besides, it was not like he had anything better to do.

By the time they reached the end, Arthur was laughing and smiling along with the idiot. They both got off the zip line, still in a fit of giggles, and stumbled together as they descended the ramp that lead to the ground. "Bloody hell, let's do it again!

"Alright, buddy. You need to calm down before we do anything else," Alfred chuckled.

"I'm perfectly calm," Arthur scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. They stood there for a minute of comfortable silence.

"Hey, you know, Artie. You're probably the most legit friend I've ever had. Most people would be asking me for money by now, and telling me about their upcoming birthday so I can buy them some sort of expensive present."

"I can afford my own expensive present, thank you very much," Arthur glared.

"I know. It nice to know you aren't hanging around me for what I have instead of what I am. So... thank you."

The Brit let a very genuine smile cross his face, "you don't need to thank me for being your friend, Alfred. I honestly feel bad for all those people who don't realize what they're missing out on."

As Arthur spoke, Alfred felt something like a million butterflies let loose in his stomach, but he could not help but wonder why.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What are you doing here, Vash?" he asked in a cold tone.

"I came to practice the violin if you don't mind."

"Come, Eli. Looking at his face is making me want to throw up my breakfast." The two of them quickly made their way outside the building and stood outside. It hurt him. It hurt to see that face after so long. It brought up so many years of happiness and hate. Roderich knew how to hide his emotions, but it got a little hard sometimes, in times like these.

Eli glanced at his crush. He could tell something was bothering the other, meeting his good friend after so long.

"Why do you hate him so much, Roderich?" Eli could not help but ask.

The other pushed up his glasses and sighed, "it doesn't matter, does it? Let us just go."

It brought up happy and sad memories from the past he did not want to remember. Seeing that face made everything much harder than it should have.

Eli wanted to make the other feel better. "Why don't we go do something fun?"

"I would love to do some baking."

Eli could tell his eye twitch, "y-yeah, baking... fun."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Alfred continued walking through the path towards the bathrooms, although, he was probably lost. It was getting dark and he could barely see a thing in front of him. _God, I wish Arthur was here._ The American had declined the others offer to accompany him and deeply regretted it.

But if there was one thing the teen was certain of, it was that there were _not_ any ghosts because ghosts were not real. At all.

He kept walking cautiously and shivered as a gust of wind passed. The trees above created creepy shadows on the path and said shadows would move from time to time, but Alfred was a hero and was not scared of anyth-

"Is someone there?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The stranger became flustered and did not know what to do when the other began screaming and waited until he calmed down.

"W-who are y-you?" Alfred gasped.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to be doing the scare to you."

The teen realized his mistake. "Oh, no. I was just... singing. I wasn't scared or anything. Pssh, scared me, as if," Alfred lied.

"What? Singing?"

"It's an American thing. Trust me."

The stranger slowly became visible as he moved closer to the light and towered over Alfred, "you Americans very weird."

"We prefer the word 'Unique,' but, yeah," he rocked in his heels, the sound of crickets and rustling leaves filling the silence.

"What is name?" the stranger asked.

"Alfred. What about you?" he replied, genuinely curious.

The taller boy was flustered again and glanced at the floor as he spoke, "Ivan."

It was then Alfred noticed the book and vodka in the others hand, "bro, you've got booze?"

Ivan still looked flustered as he responded, "I get homesick sometimes."

"So you get drunk? You could get kicked out of this camp, you know?"

"You are snitch?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"Not unless you give me some," he replied with a smug smile.

"Can American handle good Russian vodka?"

"I'm 16. I can take it."

It took about 20 minutes and half a bottle for the American to get completely wasted.

"You know, Alfred, I really fucking hate Melinda. She piss me off," he said, a little tipsy. The two of them were sitting on the ground with their backs against a tree and legs spread out in front of them.

"Right?! She's sucha bitch!" his voice was much too loud for Ivans' ear.

"I usually hate making the friends. But you? I do not hate you. Maybe it is because of alcohol, but I think you are good friend."

"Thanks, man. Thas really nice. You sho try befriending sum people, yur pretty chill... N' the vodka's a bonus," he shook the empty bottle before tossing it behind him.

"I do not have good history with the friends. They use you for what you have, and then leave you when they not need you anymore. Are you like that?" Ivan closed his eyes as he waited for an answer.

"Nah, dude. Friendship 's magic n' all that crap."

"That is gay as hell."

Alfred chuckled, "yeah..."

A little farther down the path, Arthur was frantically searching for his friend, "Alfred! Alfred, where are you?!" He was starting to get worried. It has been an hour since Alfred went off to use the restroom and it was already eleven o'clock. Everyone had long gone into their cabins, but the teen could not find his friend anywhere.

Ivan could hear the yells in the distance, "someone calling you?"

"Sounds like Arthur," Alfred giggled.

"Why you are smiling?" he was confused seeing the dopey smile on the others face.

"Arthur 's really nice eyes. Thur so pretty, like lil' emeralds. I wish I'd eyes like that," he slurred in his drunken state.

"You like this Arthur," the taller teen was intrigued.

"Mhmm, he's ma bes'est fren 'n the whole wide world."

The two friends squinted their eyes and groaned at the sudden light flashed in their face.

"Oh god, there you are! I've been looking for you for God knows how long. Who is this? And is that _vodka?_ "

"Luk, Artie. Yur over thinkin' this. Jus' have a drink n' relax. Like me 'n Ivan."

"Alfred," he hissed, "are you out of your God damn mind."

"'m pretty sure 'm _drunk_ out of ma God damn mind," he giggled. "You shoo 've a sip ta calm ya nerves 'n shit."

"We are going to get in so much trouble."

"Quit worryin', bruh. 'S gonna be fine."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next morning, the three of them were sitting in Melinda's office along with five others.

"How in the absolute fuck did the eight of you manage to smuggle alcohol. We checked all your bags and everything." They were all sitting in a circle of chairs facing Melinda. She had called them up here using her annoying megaphone. It did not my help with the hangover.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Francis purred.

Ivan could only whisper with all the eyes staring at him, "man w-was too scared to check my bags."

"That's 'cause your huge, man," Gilbert snickered. "You're, like, six foot."

Antonio stood up, "get up, Gil. I wanna see who's taller."

"You're on!" The two stood back to back in the middle of the circle of chairs to compared their height.

"What is Yao doing here? He didn't do anything," Matthew questioned in his soft voice.

"Damn right I didn't! I just found those four idiots, I wasn't drinking!"

"Neither was I! I just found Alfred and Ivan, I was _not_ drinking with them," Arthur interrupted.

Alfreds face scrunched up into a frown and he snarled. "Woah, Artie. That's a fat lie. First of all, you are _not_ allowed to sell me out like that. Dick move. Second, you legit drank, like, half a bottle, so screw you," Alfred huffed before slumping back into his uncomfortable chair. Arthur grumbled insults under his breath.

"Suck my dick, Toni! I'm taller." Gilbert was prancing around shouting about how awesome he was.

"It's only two centimetres. It doesn't count," Antonio sunk back into his seat.

"I'm still more awesome than your Spanish ass."

Francis laughed loudly, "although, he has a very nice ass."

Melinda noticed everyone was ignoring her at this point.

Arthur's eyes widened in realization, "holy shit, your right! Antonio, stand up and turn around."

Yao could not help but stare, "damn."

Soon everyone was surrounding Antonio and throwing compliments towards his bottom.

"Maple, that's impressive."

"I am jealous, _mon ami_ "

"Wow, dude. That's just not fair."

"Nice one, Toni. You definitely win this round."

Ivan just gave a nod of appreciation.

The camp counsellor felt a vein sticking out of her head as she gritted her teeth, "STOP STARING AT HIS BUTT AND SIT DOWN!"

Once they were all seated, Melinda took a deep breath to calm her down, just like her therapist told her to. "Since this is your first warning, you're getting away with a simple punishment. You guys are gonna stay in a cabin on the other side of the camp for a week and reflect on what you did wrong. You will also not be allowed to attend any camp activities. That's all. You better pack up." She left with a smug grin on her face.

Gilbert gasped, "we get to do whatever we want on the other side of the camp... alone... for an entire week."

A grin slowly spread on all of their faces.

This was going to be fun.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The cabin was quite nice and spacious, definitely not what the teens were expecting. It was made from wood, as an actual cabin should. The ones they originally had were more like expensive hotel rooms than anything, it was a nice change. It was mostly just a large room with a kitchen on one side, and a t.v. with a couch and fireplace on the other. There was also a small hallway next to the kitchen that lead to a bathroom.

The floor was covered in carpet and there were sleeping bags laying around. They had almost everything that was given in the original cabins, just not beds.

Arthur began boiling water for tea on the stove as Alfred made some coffee.

"This is gonna be so cool, bro. Aren't you excited? We can tell scary stories and shit, and play truth or dare. We can even go skinny dipping in the pond!" Alfred's blue eyes sparkled at the thought.

"We're 17 years old. We don't need babysitting anyways."

"I'm 16."

Arthur shrugged as he poured the water into a cup, "same thing." He glanced around the room And noticed the small box in the corner, "And why is there a rabbit, again?"

"My bro found it in the forest. He said it was hurt or something." Alfred leaned against the kitchen island and cradled his cup of hot coffee.

Although, despite there being eight of them, ten sleeping bags were left for use. "You think they have us extras just in case?" Matthew asked Gilbert.

"No way. Those people couldn't give a shit if we died," he answered staring at the pile of sleeping bags with his arms crossed across his chest. "Something's up."

It all made sense when screaming was heard from outside:

"I am not sleeping in that stupid cabin! You assholes can't make me do anything, dammit! I swear to god, I will call my lawyer and sue you, dumbasses!" This yelling caused Antonio to perk up from his spot next to Francis.

Everyone paused to hear the yelling and were surprised to hear another voice. "I didn't even do anything. I swear I was just helping my friend who lost something. I won't leave my cabin after curfew again, I promise!"

The door slammed open and revealed Melinda holding onto two other campers. "These two are gonna be joining you losers. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two sitting here."

"Oh, for fuck sake, Antonio is here too. Great." Lovino rolled his eyes as he spoke with maximum sarcasm. He was dressed nicely, as always in a suit and pants, his family _was_ solely based on fashion.

"Look. My friend forgot his glasses in the music room and I was getting it for him. I was doing a good deed," Eli pleaded. He was not dressed as nicely, but he wore a simple dress shirt and jeans, and his long hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Well, I don't care. The less of you I have to deal with, the better. Good riddance," she shut the door and stomped away.

"The more the merrier," Gilbert smirked, swinging his arm over Eli's shoulder. "We always appreciate the extra company, don't we?" A chorus of agreements filled the room. "Besides, we know how to have a good time unlike that stupid camp counsellor."

Antonio could help his curiosity, "why are you guys here anyway?"

"Roderich lost his glasses and I was getting it for him. It's not my fault it was after curfew," Eli sighed. Francis could not help but smile when Gilbert pouted at the sound of Roderich's name.

Lovino gave a shit-eating grin before answering, "I found Melinda's secret stash of expensive wines. Of course, she sent me here so I wouldn't tell anyone, but I still know where it is and very much intend to have a sip. I saw some very nice Italian wines, she has good taste."

Alfred jumped out of the kitchen, Arthur following behind. "Mission one for the Cool Cabin: steal Melinda's wine!"

Arthur rolled his green eyes, "Cool Cabin? I refuse to call ourselves that."

Alfred used his puppy dog eyes, "come on, Artie. It's gonna be so much fun." Oh, how could Arthur say no to those eyes, so pure and innocent? The American used those eyes yesterday to get him to try all these sports and then beat him in every single one, except football, of course.

"As much as I hate _Sourcils_ here, I have to agree. We sound like a bunch of five-year-olds. We should think of a better name," Francis added. He was sitting on one of the bean bags next to Matthew.

"Whatever, we can think of it later. I think we should go and get the good stuff while everyone is busy and distracted." Lovino grabbed his bags and dropped it in the corner of the large room beside a red and green sleeping bag.

"Are you sure that's smart," Matthew pushed his glasses up his nose and sat up in his seat. "I mean, it's only ten in the morning and stealing isn't smart in broad daylight."

Lovino nodded his head as he adjusted his belongings. He sat down onto his bag and crossed his legs before replying, "I'm glad you're thinking ahead, dear Matthew. But, Melinda drinks at night, so we make our move now or never."

There was silence in the room as everyone contemplated what their next move was. They could go now, and risk getting seen by the camp volunteers, or go at night and risk getting seen by Melinda.

Yao jumped up from his stool at the kitchen counter as an idea popped into his head. "Hey, Eli! Didn't you say you were helping a friend before getting sent here? Maybe you can get this friend to distract the camp volunteers while Lovino and Francis go and get the wine."

"He's quite gullible, but what do you want him to do?"

Ivan cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention toward the couch where he sat. He flinched at the sudden attention, "I heard animals live in forest. We can tell him to scream he saw big bear and scare everybody."

It was not a perfect idea, but it was the best they had.

It took about an hour to conjure up a proper plan.

The plan was simple. Eli would secretly find his friend and tell him he had seen a black bear alongside Gilbert. Roderich would be scared and scream it to everybody at the camp and cause a lot of panic. This would distract the camp volunteers and give a small window of time for Lovino and Francis to retrieve the wine while Alfred and Arthur keep watch and alert if anyone was coming. They would exit through the back door and return to the Cool Cabin until they found a better name.

"Ready to go, everybody!" Alfred asked as he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, the thrill of the mission causing adrenaline to course through his veins.

Gilbert and Eli stood at the door of the cabin waiting to start the first phase of the plan.

"Why is Francis going with Lovino. Why can't I go?" Antonio whined.

Francis tied his hair up with a ribbon as he spoke, "because I have better taste in drinks and would be better in finding the most high class and expensive wines." Everyone knew the Frenchman was just looking for an excuse to gloat.

"Alright, everyone! Eli and I are going in, like, two minutes. Franny, Lovino, Arthur, Alfred, ready to go?"

They all have their own version of 'yes'.

"Alright! Operation: Cool Cabin, is a go!" Gilbert smirked.

Alfred jumped up hearing the name, "hell, yeah!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Roderich walked along the side of the river, watching the fish swim past and listening to the birds. He was relaxed and tranquil. Although, that was nothing but a front. He was anxious and terrified, his longtime best friend was at the same camp as him and owned the goddamn thing! There was no escape. And the worst part was that his violin playing was just as good as it used to be, better even. It made the brunette wish he had still been friends with the other if only Vash did no-

"Roddy! Roddy, There you are!" Roderich watched as Eli and Gilbert came barreling towards him.

"What is it, Eli."

"There..." pant, "was a..." pant, "bear."

"What?"

"A bear," Gilbert screamed, irritable. "There's a fucking bear."

It took Roderich a few seconds to let the information sink in. A bear? At the camp? Near them? Holy shit.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Gilbert smirked, "we gotta tell everyone, of course."

He awkwardly dashed toward the camp and ran up to the fellow campers in the cafeteria. "BEAR! THERE'S A BEAR IN THE CAMP!"

Eli and Gilbert's fist bumped as they watched the entire population of the camp scream and run about, the poor volunteers scared out of their minds as well.

Time for the next phase...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Lovino and Francis could hear the yelling and screaming in the distance and knew it was their time to shine. They quickly moved in the forest until they reached the backdoor for Melinda's cabin. Arthur and Alfred followed being them and moved to the front entrance to keep a watchful eye.

Francis picked the lock with a hairpin and the two moved inside. The place was dark, but Francis could tell it was big, it was better than their own rooms. Lovino poked him and pointed towards a cabinet in the corner. Francis picked the lock again and swung the door open, and he was surprised. Melinda definitely had good taste...

Alfred watched all the chaos as he stood by the counsellor's cabin door. Arthur's face remained stoic. "Hey, Artie. You said all your friends in school only wanted you for chocolate, right? Did you ever... give them any?"

His friend looked over with his eyebrows scrunched up, "what do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

Lovino quickly grabbed as much as he could and placed it into a bag they had before quickly locking the door and shutting it behind them. The two campers made their way back to the door and whistled to call back the two on petrol.

As things calmed down, they ran through the forest and back to the cabin.

"Guess who's got some drinks!" Gilbert hollered as he entered the room, the other members of the heist in tow.

They emptied the bag carefully while trying their best to not break the glass bottles. Yao pulled out glasses from the cupboards and they all sat in a circle in the main room. Lovino and Matthew sat on the couch, Gilbert, Francis, Eli and Antonio lay on the bean bags, and the rest sat on the carpeted floor.

Francis unscrewed the first bottle.

* * *

 **Crack chapter... sort of.** **I don't know what was going through my head when I wrote this.**

 **I'm getting excited writing Eli and Gilbert, their story is _probably_ gonna be one of my favourites! Thanks for the reviews, so much appreciated! Long chapter, I know. Oh, and look forward to some Rochu, I'm gonna base Ivan off of me, except I'm a little more outgoing, I guess.**

 **Thx for reading**

 **\- JustAnotherPerson**


	5. Realizations

**5 FIVE 5**

It was still very early in the day when the teens began drinking. Around noon, maybe.

"Hey, Ivan, fill me another cup, dude." Alfred, as usual, was already tipsy.

Ivan was is sober as it gets. He was not a big fan of wine and decided against having some. He was fine with the drink he already had.

What he was not fine with was the Chinese male leaning against his shoulder, mumbling incoherently. The silver blonde was concerned.

"Are you okay, Yao?"

"I'm fucking fine, Ivan." he spat against the others bicep. He may have been a little drunk.

"Are you sure?" Ivan was concerned as he watched the teen ramble.

"Why won't you be my friend," Yao whined. "Am I ugly? That's why, right? Because I'm ugly and you don't want an ugly friend," the other continued to mumble against Ivan's shoulder and left bits of drool and snot.

"You not ugly! I am just not good at making the friends. I am not good with trust because they always leave. Always."

Yao looked up at the other, a thoughtful look on his face, "Why don't you trust anyone?"

"Because I told you: they always leave. When you need them, they leave. But they always stuck around when they need you. I hate everyone. They are always doing like that."

"...I won't do that," Yao's voice was barely above a whisper.

Ivan shifted in his seat. He could not trust anyone. Not again. "How... how can I trust you?"

"I guess you can't. But I'll prove it to you. Eventually." Yao smiled, "then you'll have to trust me."

The larger teen smiled as well. Maybe he could give it a chance. He always trusted too fast and had his back stabbed as a consequence. Could he trust someone? Just one more time...

"Hey, Lovi!"

"My name is _Lovino_ , asshole," he snarled. "Get it right."

Antonio slid next to Lovino and sat extremely close. He grabbed his wine glass and took a large sip for much-needed confidence. He knew Lovino was out of his league, but taking a shot was worth it. Sure, the teen was moody and swore more than necessary, but who cared? It was what was inside that counted, right?

"Why are you staring at me?" Lovino raised an eyebrow.

The other teen just shot a smile, "just admiring the beauty."

Maybe it was a blush, but Antonio did not have enough time to look before the teen punched him in the jaw and sent him flying.

Francis moved back as his friend landed by his feet. "Nice one, Antonio. You really got his heart fluttering," he snickered.

"Shut up," Antonio groaned.

"As I was saying, Francis," Matthew continued, "that's why it's better to use baking powder instead of baking soda when making pancakes."

Francis chuckled, "you seem to really like pancakes. You remind me of someone else... he also likes pancakes very much. He's Canadian, you know."

Matthew froze. Was Francis talking about him? "Well... I'm Canadian, actually. My parents spent a lot of time apart while the business was growing. She worked in the branch in Canada while my dad worked in America, so I spent most of my life in Canada. I only recently moved to America." Maybe he rambled too much, but Francis would not recognize him, hopefully.

 _Holy shit._ Francis' heart was pounding in his ears. That story sounded awfully familiar. How could be have not noticed before? That laugh and voice sounded so similar to _Mattieu_ , it was crazy. Was this him? Was this was the boy Francis fell head-over-heels for online? Was this the person he had wanted to meet for so long?

So many questions were running through his brain. _But there was no way, Matthew would tell me, right?_ All these unanswered questions, he did not know what to do. But it was not possible this was the _Mathieu_ he knew, he would not keep it a secret. There was no way Matthew would lie to him. This was not Matthew.

"Francis?"

"I need to use the washroom," he needed to get away as fast as possible. He needed to clear his head.

Matthew watched as the other rushed away. _He must really need to use the washroom._

"I need some fresh air," Gilbert groaned as he stretched his legs put in front of himself. "Wanna come with me, Princess."

"I hope you're not talking about me," Eli warned with a glare.

He grinned, "I would never, Princess. You wanna come with?"

"Sure, why not?" he stood and bend down to stretch his back.

"'kay, the awesome me is leaving. Don't do anything cool while I'm gone," Gilbert yelled from the doorway.

"Everything's cool at the Cool Cabin!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "shut up, Alfred."

Eli shut the door behind him and caught up to Gilbert.

The two walked in silence for a while, enjoying the forest. The sky was a deep orange, meaning it was sunset and bound to get dark soon.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Eli whispered, breaking the silence.

"Depends. What is it?"

Eli seems hesitant. "What's... what's your type?"

"Like, a girl?" Gilbert stopped walking.

"Obviously a girl, you idiot," Eli deadpanned.

Gilbert looked up and tapped his chin, "my type? I've dated a lot of girls in school, had sex with a few. Some cheerleaders or whatever, they were all pretty hot, but I never really _liked_ them. Like, I've never looked at them and thought 'this is the one', you know?"

"So... what's your type?" Eli asked again.

He hummed in thought, "I want someone who isn't afraid of anything. Most of the girls I went out with would scream when they saw a bug and spent hours covering their face in makeup," he looked at the other teen and sighed. "They would always expect me to be a man and protect them, but I want someone who can protect me too. I want someone I can go on the craziest dates with, like skydiving or-or swimming with sharks. Someone who can be a leader, but knows how to listen and follow. Fearless and confident, that would be my type."

Eli quietly laughed, "kinda sounds like you. Fearless and confident."

"...T-thanks," Gilbert blushed at the blatant compliment, "kinda sounds like you too."

"What we did this morning was pretty awesome, huh? We're a sweet team," he nudged Gilbert with his shoulder.

"Fuck yeah, we are!" Gilbert smiled. "We _are_ pretty awesome together."

"I feel kinda bad. Roderich's a nice guy, you know," Eli said aloud.

"He's my brother, I know him better than a lot of people. I get if you have a crush on him or whatever, but don't ruin it with him, okay? When we were younger, he had a crush on this guy, and they would play music together. He liked him a lot, you know? And even though I act like I hate him, he's still my brother, and family is everything. So... don't hurt him. He's been through some heartbreak in his life."

"Vash, right?" Eli looked down at the ground and rubbed the tip of his shoe into the dirt. "That was his name."

"How do you know that?"

"His parents own this camp."

"Damn. That's gotta suck. Although, I really don't get what you see in him." Gilbert turned to glance at the other teen's green eyes that were shining in the sunlight.

"I don't know, he's a gentleman, I guess," he mumbled.

They began walking side by side, back to the cabin. "Why do you want a gentleman so badly. You're the complete opposite. You're great at sports and crazy strong. Fearless and confident, remember?" Gilbert reminded.

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen you play, and you work out in the mornings. You make a lot of noise when you get off the bed and you wake me up every time, so one day I followed you. Why don't you just work out during the day in front of Roderich? Why do you pretend you're some kind of gentleman in front of everyone?" Gilbert stopped walking and moved in front of Eli, grabbing him by the shoulders, "why are you trying to change yourself for him. It's not who you are. The cooking and the music playing, it's not you. If you want him to love you, he should love you for who you are and not this stupid act that you put up."

"I just like him, okay. He's a gentleman. Sophisticated and classy. I want to be just like him and I want to be with him," Eli spoke through his teeth, glaring at the albino.

Despite the painful feeling he got hearing Eli say those words, he kept talking, "why do you wanna be sophisticated? You're a boy, and boys are supposed to be rowdy and get in trouble," Gilbert scoffed as if want he was saying was obvious.

Eli stared for a while before sighing and closing his eyes... "It's just my mother. She would always say, 'don't do this' or 'don't do that'. She never thought I was classy or liked how I acted, especially in public. My mother always told me to smooth down my clothes, to never wear pants with holes, to stop playing outside in the dirt, and to start acting li-" his eyes widened as he caught himself, clearly not liking what he was going to say next.

"To start acting like what, Eli?" Gilbert pushed. He needed to get his answer and was not leaving without one.

Eli pushed his way past Gilbert and continued walking back towards the cabin, "it doesn't matter, Gil."

Although, he was not giving up. The teen grabbed his friend's hand and turned him around, keeping his firm grip. "Answer the question."

Instant regret dropped on Gilbert's shoulder like an anvil as his friend began tearing up and sobbing.

"Oh shit, Eli I'm sorry. Fuck... I fucked up. Shit," he continues to mumble as his friend cried. "Look, you gotta answer the question, Eli. I'm your friend and you have to trust me."

The sobbing teen slowly shut up and stared into Gilbert's eyes. There was a flash of determination in those beautiful green orbs, and God, Gilbert really needed to get a hold of himself. "A lady, Gilbert. She wanted me to act like a lady," he whispered.

"Why would your mom want you to act like a lady?" His friend's answer was definitely confusing. What was Eli talking about?

"How fucking stupid are you!? It's because _I'm_ a GIRL!" Eli yelled in his face.

Eli was a girl?

Eli was a girl.

ELI WAS A GIRL?!

"Wha... you... how? I don't... oh my God."

"Yeah, see," she lifted her shirt to reveal a bandage that covered her breasts and pressed them down to make it look like a male chest. "I wear this."

That made things way harder for Gilbert. If Eli was a guy, he could just tell himself that Eli had a dick and he was _not_ into that. Although, deep inside, he knew what he felt for the other was more than just a simple friendship. But knowing Eli was actually a girl opened _way_ too many doors. How could he spend an entire summer sharing a bunk with this person?

Maybe Francis was right, love was not all about 'getting turned on,' as he so disgracefully put it. Maybe he had already fallen for Eli without even realizing it...

"Gilbert?" he, or _she_ sniffled.

"It's fine. There's nothing wrong with being a girl and still being strong. Fearless and confident, remember?" Gilbert reassured Eli. He was still getting used to the other teen being a girl.

"Please don't tell anyone. They'll kick me out of the camp," Eli was pleading and her lips were wobbling.

Gilbert's eyes softened as he saw the desperate look on the others face, "I won't. Why are you in a guys camp, anyway?"

"The girls camp was fucking boring."

"Alright," Gilbert chuckled, noticing they had reached the cabin, "we're here, and I promise I won't tell anyone. You can believe me."

Eli smiled before she responded, "you can call me Elizabeta."

"What?"

"It's my name, my real name," she whispered since they were standing in front of the cabin door. "And... I trust you, Gil, I trust you more than anyone."

Gilbert nodded before he opened the door and the two walked in. Francis was returning from the kitchen with a glass of wine, arguing with Arthur along the way.

"There's no problem with my food, you asshole!"

"The only problem, my dear Arthur, is that is it not food at all," Francis replied casually.

Alfred made his way towards the oven and took out the 'cookies' Arthur made. He plopped them on the island and stared at them in concentration. Arthur noticed this and held his breath as he watched the other teen. Francis was also curious as to what the American would do.

"Are these _supposed_ to be black?" Alfred's eyes did not stray from the tray in front of him. He may not have baked a lot in his life, but these cookies did not look right...

"Of course they are, Alfred. That's how you know they're done," Arthur answered confidently, scowling when he noticed Francis wince and bite his lip at the statement.

"Alrighty, they don't look too bad then, if they're supposed to be black that is. 'Cause they're definitely black," the boy sounded awkward.

Everyone gasped as they watched him take a bite of a burned cookie and stared as he chewed with a thoughtful look on his face. He hummed as he tasted the food and swallowed, "it coulda used a little more milk."

"You mean... you liked it?" the Brit asked hopefully.

He shrugged, "yeah, it was pretty good."

"Hell, yeah! In your face, Francis! He liked it and you can suck my dick!" Everyone seemed stunned by this, but soon recovered and went back to their own business. Alfred walked over to his luggage and sifted through it, "aww man, I left my... uhh... hairbrush! Hey, Matt? You mind coming with me to get it."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "you can just use mine if it's so important."

Alfred stared at Matthew, eyes wide, "no, I need mine, and I need it _now_. Right, Matt?" he said through gritted teeth.

The other caught the urgent undertone and quickly stood to leave, "yeah, we better get going. It's gonna get dark soon."

The two quickly left and Alfred shut the door before running off, Matthew in tow. He continued to run until they reached the river before suddenly dropping to his knees and... washing his mouth? The teen was sticking his tongue out and scrubbing it as well.

"Alfred? What are you doing?" his twin asked confused.

"What does it look like, Matt? I'm washing out my mouth," he continued to gurgle water and spit it out, "that cookie was fucking disgusting."

"I thought you liked it."

"No. I just said that to make Arthur happy..." he chuckled remembering the smile on the others face.

"To make Arthur happy?"

"Yeah. He's totally my friend now and stuff. Gotta be a good friend by supporting them, you know?" he replied confidently. "So... what's going on with you and Francis? He kinda seems like a dick."

Matthew looked offended, " he's not a dick! But... well, we were talking," he sighed, "and he went off to the bathroom suddenly, which was normal, but he took a while. So I went to check on him and I... I heard him convincing himself that I wasn't... _Mathieu_ , if you know what I mean."

"You mean he knows your him?" Alfred walked closer and grabbed his twin by the shoulders.

The other shook his head, "no, he suspects it, but he doesn't believe it either."

"So, are you gonna tell him?"

"I... need to think about it." he looked down as he spoke, clearly ashamed of his decision.

Alfred understood. This was his twin, for God's sake! If someone understood Matthew, it would be him.

"It's fine, Matt. Let's go back."

* * *

 **Eli is a girl! Maybe some of you guys expected that...**

 **Sorry for my tardiness, a longer-than-usual chapter to forgive me, okay? Yeah, I won't lie, I sorta forgot about this but FEAR NOT, for I have not given up! My life really sucks right now 'cause I'm in grade 10, like every Canadian born in 2003, and it's my 2nd semester, right? And we have 4 courses in each semester, right? So my dad thought ' _how about we make this girl's life so much harder and make her take 3 grade 11 courses out of 4?_ ' and didn't even ask for my input before signing me up. Now I'm in classes with people a grade older than me and it _sucks._** **I hope your life is going great right now!**

 **Thx for reading**

 **\- JustAnotherPerson**


	6. Personal

**6 SIX 6**

It was almost midnight and half the teens in the cabin were already asleep. Although, a certain camper could not sleep. He stood outside, feeling the cold night air hit his skin. The crickets were chirping and the trees rustled in the wind.

"Alfred, what are you doing out here?" Arthur rubbed at his eyes as he spoke.

"Couldn't sleep," Alfred closed his eyes as another breeze hit his face.

Arthur furrowed his brows and his voice was stern, "you're going to catch a cold if you don't come in." The boy walked up to the other and leaned against the porch fence next to him, "what's bothering you?"

The American sighed before turning to his friend, "...you remember that thing I asked you? Whether or not you gave chocolate to the people who asked, did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you give them chocolate?"

Arthur hummed before answering, "no. They weren't exactly my friends, so I never found the need."

Alfred looked out into the distance and breathed in deeply through his nose, "I always gave my friends money. No matter how much they asked for, I always gave them what they wanted."

Arthur furrowed his brows again, "why would you do that?"

"Because I thought they were my friends, Artie. I thought they liked me, so I gave them all the things they asked for," he said quietly. Alfred started to regret beginning this conversation, knowing he was looking stupid in front of his only proper friend.

"But you _know_ they only like you for your money. Why don't you find better friends?" Arthur asked. He could not understand why Alfred would keep his friends if they only loved the money he possessed.

"Because I CAN'T! I can't just leave my friends and end up alone. They're all I have. If they leave, I'm alone. Don't you get it? My own parents don't have time for me. Money is the only likable thing I have. Sure, some girls at school think I'm hot, but let's be honest: without money, I'm nobody," Alfred choked on a sob.

"...how much money did you give them?"

"ALL OF IT!" Alfred did not want to talk about this any longer. "All the money my parents would give me usually ended up in their pockets..." Another breeze passed and the two looked out at the night sky. The moon was just barely visible due to the clouds covering it and leaves were blowing along with the wind.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Alfred muttered, "it's not your fault. It's mine."

"No, it's not, Alfred. There is _nothing_ wrong with not wanting to be alone. Nobody wants to be alone," Arthur suddenly sneezed, warning the two they should go back inside. "And... you won't be alone. You have me now."

Alfred chuckled, "yeah I do, don't I?" His smile dropped, "but what do I do after this... when I go back to school?"

"We'll still be friends Alfred. I won't simply forget you when we leave. I'm better than that," Arthur let out another sneeze.

"We should probably go back inside... and thanks, Artie. I really needed that."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The Cool Cabin had nothing to do. They were banned from all activities for a week and could only sit in the cabin in until they found something better to do.

Alfred stood and stretched his legs, "I'm booooooored"

"I second that!" Gilbert yelled from across the room.

The teens contemplated what they planned to do next. They were not allowed to join in on any of the camp activities until the end of the week, so they would have to find something better to do.

Alfred sat back down on the sofa, "Why don't we go skinny dipping?"

"No. Every one else is at the lake right now. We'll get caught," Matthew replied.

"If everyone is at the lake," Francis started, "then everything else is empty."

Yao raised an eyebrow, "you really think we can get away with that?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Somehow, the ten of them were running towards the indoor pool. The hallways were empty, thankfully, and the sound of their hurried footsteps echoed on the walls. They turned a few corners before finally reaching the door to the men's changing room. Each of them filed into the room and Arthur ran towards the door that led to the pool.

"It's clear."

The teens all simultaneously released the breath they were holding.

Although, there was still someone holding her breath, "hey, guys?" Eli asked, "I don't think I'll be able to swim today."

Alfred looked up from his seat on the bench. He was in the middle of changing into his swimming trunks, "how come?"

"Well... um... I have cramps?"

Francis raised an eyebrow, "you seemed fine a second ago. Are you hiding something, Eli?"

Her eyes widened. "Me? Hide? Anything? I wouldn't," she said not-so-convincingly."

Francis felt something was not right, "they how come you'r-"

"HEY GUYS!" Gilbert interrupted quickly, "there's a water slide!"

Alfred jumped up and ran to the window showing the pool. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It was HUGE. Alfred could not wait, "holy shit, guys! We gotta go _on_ that thing!"

Eli sent a secret smile in gratitude to Gilbert as the rest of them ran to check out the slide.

"CANNONBALL!"

They all simultaneously jumped into the pool, created a large splash big enough to hit Eli. Alfred quickly climbed out of the pool, Arthur in tow, and made his way towards the slide.

"I call dibs on first!" Alfred ran up the small steps leading to the top of the slide and watched his friend struggle behind him.

Arthur heaved. "why are there so many steps?" he asked breathlessly. "And what are you doing? I was going to go first."

"Sorry, Artie. I called dibs." Alfred shrugged as he sat down, an angry English man huffing next to him.

"What the bleeding hell is a 'dibs'? I said I wanted to go first, so I'm going first," he huffed before crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Artie," he whined, "you're making this way more difficult than it should be."

Being a stubborn Brit, Arthur did not budge. He was going to get his way whether it was it stupid or not.

"Alright." Alfred sighed, stood and gestured toward the slide, "go right on ahead."

The teen smiled triumphantly and sat down. Although, his eyes widened when he felt a presence on his back before he had a chance to push himself down. Legs, and very muscular ones at that, came into his field of view as Alfred seated himself behind Arthur. The American wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pushed them forward despite the protest.

"Hang on tight, Artie~!"

The others watched as the two slid down together.

Lovino gave a smug smile, "Antonio owes me twenty bucks."

"Aww! No fair!"

"I think it's cute," Eli chimed in.

Yao pushed his hair out of his face, annoyed. "Whatever, they just better handle their business somewhere else. I don't need to hear them fucking in the same room as us," he huffed.

"I second that. I rather _not_ hear my brother having sex."

Francis smiled softly, "it's nice to see our little _Sourcils_ here is finally getting some action. Maybe the American can finally pull that stick out of his ass."

"What stick?" Alfred made his way toward the other campers, dragging a blushing Arthur alongside him.

"The stick in Arthur ass," Gilbert said helpfully.

"There's a stick in Arthur's ass?"

"Wha- there is _no_ stick up my ass, you dickwads!" Arthur sputtered. Francis kicked his friend's leg under the water, causing him to lose balance and fall into the water. After a few minutes, Arthur gasped as he resurfaced and scowled.

He stomped away, struggling due to the water they were standing in, and over to the other side of the pool.

"Hey, wait up!" Alfred stumbled after the Brit.

"What is it, Alfred?"

The other kept his confused expression, "what were they talking about?" he asked innocently.

Arthur leaned his crossed arms on the edge of the pool, "I honestly have no idea." He shifted and faced Alfred, his arms still leaning on the edge. "Alfred, do you think I'm... like, do you think I have a stick up my arse?"

"I still don't know what that means."

 **Really fucking sorry for the late update. Works been really stressful lately. But! This is not about me. March break is coming up and I'll try to get some writing down during that time, so look forward to some updates.**

 **Oh and um Obsessed Fanboy? I gave you a little response to your review but I left it in the reviews since it felt a little too personal. If you wanna read then, yeah.**

 **Thx for reading**

 **-JustAnotherPerson**


	7. Difficulties

**7 SEVEN 7**

Ivan sat on the rocks on the side of the lake, taking a sip of his desired drink and watching the ducks fight over some bread he tossed.

It was dark out. Everyone was inside the cabin, probably laughing and talking together. Ivan watched intensely as a duck calmly approached him and bit into the slice of bread in his hand. The bird finished and hesitantly took a seat beside the teen. He watched the bird and carefully stroked it's back.

"You know what, little bird. I never like socializing; it never was any good. I always end alone. You should not give the trust to anyone, except your sisters. You can trust the sisters. None of friends I make last over a year, so why I should try now?"

He stared at the duck who clearly did not understand a word the teen had said. Whether it's false rumour or stupid accusations, people always found a reason to unfriend him. He signed as he looked away, "why am I talking to bird? I am stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid."

Ivan's eyes widened as he heard those words. The teen knew he drank a little, but was he hallucinating as well? The duck looked back at him with its beady eyes and he cleared his throat to speak, "do you understand me? I did not know duck could do the talking."

He heard a chuckle, although, it was not coming from the duck. A voice behind him spoke, "it's just me, you idiot." The Russian watched as Yao sat down beside him, shooing the duck back onto the water and taking its spot. He wore a large t-shirt and much-too small shorts. "You never told me why you never trusted anyone. You could have told me, you know. I would've understood."

"I do not like trusting people. It is always disappointing in end."

"Not always. You just have to find the right people. Friends come and go, it's a part of nature. But when you find the right friends, they become family, and family is unbreakable." Yao shivered at a sudden breeze, unconsciously snuggling up against the other.

"I still do not know..." Ivan whispered.

Yao sighed before leaning his head against the other's shoulder and yawning. He looked up at Ivan, "just think about it, okay?" He did not wait for a reply before drifting off, leaving the other with his thoughts.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

" -and then milk squirted out of his nose and all over the floor!" The room filled with laughter as Alfred finished his story. Matthew huffed, not liking being made fun of, but could not help laughing at the story as well.

"I didn't know you two were twins," Francis laughed.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "they look exactly the same. How could you _not_?"

"No. That's not true," Francis continued, "Matthew has slightly longer hair and a more defined body, but his face is not as defined: it still has a little baby fat, but it's cute. He's also a bit more slender and has narrow hips, but there's still muscle there."

All eyes were on Francis as the teen realized what he had allowed to slip out.

"...you must pay a _lot_ of attention to Matthew if you noticed all of that," Antonio commented awkwardly.

"Well, it is quite hard to keep my eyes off of him."

Matthew felt his entire body heat up with those words. This was everything he ever wanted and more. Francis liked him and was totally flirting. _How did I get so lucky?_ But Francis did not know he was Matthew. _Would he still want me when he finds out I've been lying to him?_

"Get a room," Lovino yelled from his spot in the couch.

"Yo," Alfred stood up with a smile on his face, "we should play spin the bottle! That's gonna be a lot of fun."

Eli shrugged, "I'm in if Gil is."

"...fine."

"'kay, I'll get a bottle."

The eight in them sat in a circle while Alfred grabbed the object. The door let out a creak as it was opened before Yao entered the room with Ivan following behind.

"You lads want to play spin the bottle?" Arthur asked. With a nod, the two of them silently joined the circle as well.

Francis grabbed the bottle out of Alfred's hand and waved it in the air, "alright, rules are simple. You give an order, and whoever the bottle lands on, has to do it. Any questions? No? Good. So who's going first?"

Gilbert frantically waved his arms in the air, "oh! Oh! Pick me. I wanna go."

Francis tossed him the bottle and sat down.

"Okay. Let's see..." Gilbert leaned his chin on his palm as he thought. "Whoever this lands on has to take off his clothes and jump in the lake naked." Gilbert could feel the glare radiating off of Eli, but he continued what he was doing.

The albino spun the bottle and everyone waited in anticipation. The glass made a tinkling sound against the hardwood that gradually slowed as The bottle was coming to a halt. The object slowed and slowed and finally landed on...

Gilbert.

"Hahaha, Gilbert you fucking idiot! You're so stupid!" Alfred laughed with tears in his eyes.

Lovino looked as amused as ever, "you better start taking your clothes off before the water gets too cold."

They all stood excitedly while Gilbert moaned in defeat. This was not supposed to happen. He wanted it to land on someone else! He would make fun of _them_! Nothing ever went his way. "Alright! But don't get too jealous when you see my awesomely hot body."

They all stumbled out of the small cottage and made their way through the dark and towards the lake. It was cold out, much to Gilbert's disdain. Little did everyone know, he had cheated. The bottle originally landed on Eli, but he was quick to move it towards himself. The others probably would have figured it out unless it pointed to him, so he nudged it a little. _God, Eli fucking owes me_.

Eli, on the other hand, had noticed this. Her heart stopped once the bottle landed in her, but she noticed Gilbert quickly push it towards him. He was going to suffer because of her. _God, I fucking owe Gilbert_.

They finally made it to the clearing, and it was freezing outside. Who knew how cold the water would be?

"If I die of hypothermia, I blame Francis," Gilbert muttered.

"What did I do?! You said the dare!"

They all crowded on the pier, waiting for Gilbert to make his move...

Arthur rolled his eyes, "are you going to jump or not, git?" He did not have time for this. Back home, his brother's would always do this: throw him in cold water. They even tossed his mattress onto a lake while he was still sleeping on it! To him, this was hardly punishment.

"Alright! Let me just get naked." Gilbert took his time, trying his best to delay the inevitable. He felt a shiver up his spine as a breeze passed his bare body. He loved swimming! He could do this. It was water, just... colder.

"Hurry it along," Yao demanded irritated.

Gilbert took a deep breath before moving. He could feel his feet digging into the cold wood and he wiggled his toes before he ran. The albino ran over the pier and jumped. The cold hit him _hard_. He could feel his heartbeat getting faster as his body tried it's best to stay warm.

Everyone signed in relief when Gilbert's head finally popped out of the water.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK IT'S SO COLD!"

"Hahaha!" Alfred clutched his stomach as he laughed.

A loud splash was heard, catching everyone's attention. They all turned their head to see Eli had jumped into the water as well, _with_ clothes. "Holy shit, it's so cold!"

"Fuck it!" Matthew jumped in as well, his whole body tensing as it hit the cold water, only to relax after a few seconds, the Canadian already used to the cold. "It's not that cold. I've jumped in snow before, _t_ _hat_ was cold."

Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrist, urging his friend towards the edge of the pier, "oh hell no, Alfred." The American began pulling Arthur, despite the clear protest, and both of them fell in with a splash. "Alfred! I am going to kill you once I can feel my God damn toes again!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Okay, the next dare is mine," Alfred tapped his chin in thought. "Whoever this bottle lands on... has to spend half an hour locked in a closet with... Francis!"

Arthur's eyes widened before narrowing, "I don't want to play anymore." The Brit would rather die than pull a stunt like that.

"Oh _Sorcils_ , don't be such a buzzkill." Francis rolled his eyes, "you're acting as if I want to spend an hour with you."

"Fine. I'll stay. But if I end up spending a half hour with that idiot, don't expect him to come out alive."

"Okay! Let's roll the bottle!" Alfred interrupted, wanting to get the game going, before spinning the bottle

Even Arthur could not hide his curiosity as everyone watched the piece of glass spin and come to a complete stop.

"Oh, _Mathieu_! What a wonderful turn of events!" Francis practically squealed, grabbing a blushing and stuttering Matthew towards the closet.

"Thank God that wasn't me," Arthur muttered.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The closet was dark and smelt like blue cheese, much to Matthews displeasure. He shifted awkwardly, trying to get comfortable and stop his thigh from brushing against the other body in the tightly closed space.

"W-what are we supposed to be doing again?" he whispered into the silence.

He heard Francis move from his spot in the room and could faintly see his form in the darkness. His hair was tied in a red ribbon and he was wearing a silky white blouse with the top unbuttoned, enough for some chest hair to be visible.

"Sit in this closet for half an hour, according to the bet." The reply was casual, just how Francis was in general.

Matthew could feel his heart pounding so loud he was worried the other might be able to hear it. The boy never was one for socializing, but this was too much for him. He already had a huge secret hidden from Francis, and being forced into a small space with him made it harder to keep his lips sealed.

"So, _Mathieu_? How has your summer been so far?"

"Nice, I guess?" Matthew answered hesitantly. "I've made a lot of friends here and they're all really different. I like that."

The other let out a small chuckle, "yes, we all are quite weird, aren't we?"

Matthew smiled to himself. "That's the best part." There was a silence, but a comfortable one; where both of them could think in peace and relax. He closed his eyes, leaving himself in pitch darkness. More time passed, and there was almost completely quiet, except the muffled sounds of laughter coming from the other teens, and the sound of their breathing.

A sudden weight on his shoulder woke Matthew up. His eyes flew open and into the figure draped against him. They were face to face. So close, Matthew could feel Francis' breathe on his lips and his eyes were staring right at him.

"You have very nice eyes."

The poor boy could feel his face heat up, thankful the room was too dark to see. He was not ready for this. "Th-thank you. You have nice... eyes, too."

"Thank you."

The awkward silence grew as the two sat without a word. Each of them hoped the other would say something, anything, to start a conversation, but they were much too nervous.

"Hey, _Mathi-_ "

"I'm Matthew!" Matthews' eyes widened when he suddenly allowed those would to slip out of his mouth. _Oh God, no. He wasn't supposed to find out. Not like this._

Francis frowned. "I didn't know you hated it when I called you that. I would have stopped if you asked," he huffed.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Matthew practically yelled.

"It's fine... _Matthew_ ," he said, irritated.

Matthew watched as Francis scowled uncharacteristically. His eyes had finally adjusted to the low lighting. "No, Francis! I swear I love it when you call me that. Please, that wasn't what I meant to say," he pleaded.

The other raised an elegant eyebrow, waiting for the Canadian to continue.

"...I'm Matthew, your online... friend."

"What are you talking about?" Francis was having a hard time believing those words. Honestly, during his time here, he had almost completely forgotten his online crush.

"I'm the same one. I would show you my phone as proof, but they took those away." Matthew felt embarrassed knowing his well-kept secret was now out in the open.

"On Tuesday last week, what secret did I tell you?"

"...secret?" Matthew mused. He could not recall any secret Francis had told him and he was pretty scared. If he did not get this answer, Francis would never believe him!

"What is it? Hint: it's about dresses."

"You told me that you would look great in a dress, but you tell me that all the time, so I don't think it's a secret.

He yelped as sudden arms wrapped around his neck as Francis pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh! It really is you! Oh, _Mathieu_." The blonde pulled back to look the other in the face, "you're so much sexier than I expected."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it's a good thing."

That was the last thing Matthew heard before he felt a pair of soft lips on his own.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Okay, I'd like to say it's now my turn," Arthur grumbled, orange juice dripping down his head. The last dare was given by Alfred, telling the person to pour an entire bottle of OJ on themselves. The bottle obviously landed on the unexpecting Brit, and he was forced into actually doing it. He hated the feeling, the liquid was now dry and was sticking to his skin in the most uncomfortable way. God, what he would do for a shower right now.

"Alright," he could feel his eye twitching at their laughter, "if you assholes like to laugh so much, then whoever this lands on has to... eat all my cookies."

"Oh, you fucking bastard."

"That's too much, _mi amigo._ "

"I don't know. I'm a little too awesome for that."

"Shut up, Gil."

"My tastebuds already little numb."

" _Aiya_ , those things don't look edible at all!"

Arthur's face was red with anger, "shut up! All of you. Whoever this lands on will have to eat all of it. But, Alfred, you like them, didn't you?"

The teen was the only quiet one during the sudden uproar. "Oh, yeah..."

"Well, I guess this is a free one for you."

The bottle spun and spun, and everyone watched with unmatched attention. The bottle made its clinking sound against the wooden boards as it slowed to a stop.

"Alfred. Lucky you."

"Yeah. Lucky..."

Alfred watched, with a bead of sweat dripping down his face, as Arthur happily brought the cookies for him to eat. God, he could not do it. Those cookies were so disgusting, it would be a miracle if he did not throw up on them.

"Here you go. Just eat them up," Arthur chirped, waiting for the American to begin digging in.

Alfred grabbed the first one, hesitantly placing it in his mouth. He could do this. He would just pretend to love it and Arthur would be happy, right?

As the food hit his tongue, he remembered why he hated Arthur's cooking again. It was horrible and he was surprised he had not thrown up yet. He could hold it in.

He could not hold it in...

Alfred shot over to the garbage can with a green face, spitting all the contents in the bin and scrubbing his tongue as well.

Gilbert laughed hysterically, "I fucking knew the kid hated it!"

Arthur, on the other hand, was heartbroken. He could feel his world crumbling around him. The one person who seemed to enjoy what he loved to do was lying about it, and for what? Some sick joke? A good laugh? Whatever it was, he was having none of it.

"Look, Artie. I was jus-"

The blonde stood, ignoring all the protests, and walked straight out the door.

 _Fuck you, Alfred F. Jones_.

 **Oof that was short. I'm trying to update a little more often but I'm really running out of ideas of what to do to next. You guys can give me some ideas or something, that would be cool! I guess I'm having a bit of a writer's block... but I have not given up, right guys?! Yeah!**

 **Thx for reading!**

 **-JustAnotherPerson**


End file.
